Witness Protection
by Ellis97
Summary: Chief Quimby gives Gadget and Tyson an assignment to protect Nick Defecto, Claw's much abused former henchman from MAD, who is out to kill him, because he is going to tell the police about important MAD secrets. However, Dr. Claw somehow manages to capture Cheif Quimby and seal him into an abandoned ice factory. so, they must rescue Cheif Quimby and protect Nick as well.
1. Henchmen Protection

**Author's Note:**

 **Looks like it's time for another installment in the Awesome Adventures of Inspector Gadget! Get ready for an awesome story starring Inspector Gadget and his partner, Officer Tyson Jones!**

 **Now you may notice a few things about this story. That's because it's part of a change of gonna make to the series.**

 **And now, time for the theme song:**

 **Instrumental**

 **Here is right now, here he is right now, here he is to save the day.**

 **Here he is right now, here he is right now, here he is to save the day.**

 **Who do we call when danger is afoot? Who do we call?**

 **Inspector Gadget (that's right)**

 **Inspector Gadget (oh yeah)**

 **Here he is right now, here he is right now, here he is to save the day.**

 **Penny and Brain will join him to save the da-a-a-a-a-y-y-y**

 **Here he is right now, here he is right now, here he is to save the day.**

* * *

Our story opens at the Metro City Park, where we see Inspector Gadget and Officer Tyson Jones taking a nice, romantic walk together, hand in hand.

"Isn't it a lovely day Tyson?" Gadget asked his partner/girlfriend.

"Sure is G." said Tyson "Just the two of us. A nice day off with no missions."

"Yep." said Gadget "Not a care in the world."

They both quickly kissed on the lips and continued their walk.

Just then, Gadget's phone rang.

"Great, it's the Top Secret Gadget-Phone." Gadget rolled his eyes.

"Which really ain't much of a secret." Tyson remarked.

Gadget pulled the antenna from his pinky and spoke into his hand.

"Hello Chief?" He asked "You need us at the office? We'll be right there."

"Was that the Chief?" asked Tyson.

"Yes." said Gadget "He wants us back at the office right now."

"So much for our date." Tyson sighed.

"We'd better get back to the office." said Gadget.

Gadget and Tyson went back to the station and into the Chief's office.

"Bout time you arrived!" said the Chief.

"Great to see you too Chief." Gadget rolled his eyes.

"Chief, what could be so important that you would ruin our day off?" Tyson put a hand on her hip.

"Quit giving me lip Jones!" Chief Quimby barked "Nervous Nick Defector just turned himself in."

"Who's that?" asked Tyson.

"He's a former accomplice of Dr. Claw." Gadget explained "Claw kidnapped him from his wife, who was pregnant. He threatened to kill her if Nick didn't work for him. Nick was so traumatized by Claw's threats and abuse, that he willingly turned himself in to get away from the trauma he endured. Unfortunetly, that meant having to leave his wife, who was just expecting."

"That's horrible" said Tyson.

"Yep" said the Chief "And it gets worse, Nick is perfectly aware of most of Claw's evil plans. Claw has sent his men to kill him so no one will know about his secrets. You two have to protect him at all costs and stop Claw's agents."

"Wowsers" Gadget gasped "Don't worry Chief, we're always on duty."

"Already on it chiefy." Tyson added.

Gadget and Tyson went downstairs to the jail hall and went to cell block number 34, where Defecto was quivering with fear. Just then, his cell door opened up.

"AAAHH!" he screamed. "W-w-w-who are you?"

DeFecto ran under his cell's chair and was quivering with fear..

"No need to fear, Mr. DeFecto." said Gadget "I'm Inspector Gadget."

"And I'm Officer Tyson Jones." Tyson introduced herself "We're here to protect you from Dr. Claw and his men."

"J-j-just two?" DeFecto stammered "Oh no! I'm doomed."

Meanwhile in the Clawmobile, Dr. Claw was watching DeFecto's despair and fear.

"You sure are Defecto." Claw sinisterly smiled, then called his MAD Agents "I want Defecto destroyed, NOW!"

"The tunnel is almost finished Dr. Claw." said the MAD Agents.

"Almost isn't enough!" Claw slammed his fist "I need Defecto killed NOW! Dig FASTER!"

"Yes Dr. Claw!" the MAD Agents saluted.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wowsers! This time, Gadget and Tyson have to protect a former agent of Dr. Claw because Claw has sent his men to assasinate him. Gadget and Tyson have to protect this man and stop the MAD Agents. But that's probably not all Claw has in mind.**

 **Here's a little question for you guys. What kinda changes do y'all want to see in my Inspector Gadget series? Like I've got some changes such as story arcs and new threats, including the return of RoboGadget, where there will be some actual ways to make you stay tuned.**

 **And there's something else ya'll should know:**

 **Never, at all watch the DHX Inspector Gadget series. It's not good at all. Here's why:**

 *** In this series, Gadget is not only dumber, but he's also now an egotisitcal jerk to the points where everything bad that happens is his fault. Especially in Double O'Penny (to the points where Penny finally calls him out for always being stupid and uncaring), Operation HQ Reunion (where he steals credit for his ex-partner's hard work and causes her to turn to the dark side), and in**

 *** It's a CGI version, as I've said before, I want to see Inspector Gadget and Penny in advanced 2D! Although the CGI in this series is a lot better than the CGI in Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever (which sucked, seriously what's wrong with Mainframe? They make better stuff than that). The CGI in this series looks like something off of Pixar!**

 ** *** Why would they not cast Maurice LaMarche as Gadget? Why an out of the blue Canadian actor, who sounds nothing like Gadget at all? Although Tara Strong makes a great Penny.****

 ** ** *** How did Claw go from being a vile badass to a clone of Dr. Drakken?******

* That Talon guy is a total jerk! He doesn't deserve Penny!

 ** ** ** **Here's my advice:********

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Stay away from all Inspector Gadget spin-offs except for these:**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **1\. nspector Gadget's Field Trip (1996)********************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **2\. Inspector Gadget and the Gadgetinis (2001)**************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **3\. Inspector Gadget's Last Case (2002)********************************

 **Stay tuned folks for new chapter and the big changes for season three!**


	2. MAD Break In

Gadget and Tyson were still in DeFecto's jail cell, trying to look after him.

"Mr. DeFecto, why would you turn yourself in to the police?" Gadget asked him.

"I didn't want to face anymore of Claw's abuse" DeFecto explained "He kidnapped me and threatened to kill my wife."

"Oh yeah," said Gadget "I forgot about that."

"Don't worry sir" Tyson put her hands on his shoulders "We'll protect you at any costs."

Just then, some noise came from underground.

"Guys shut up," said Gadget "I hear something."

Everybody heard something.

"I hear it too." said Tyson "It's coming from the ground."

DeFecto bent down and heard the noise closer.

"Oh no!" he screamed and jumped into Gadget's arms "It's Dr. Claw's men! They're going to kill me!"

All of a sudden, the ground bursted open and there were Dr. Claw's MAD Agents.

"AAAHHH!" They screamed.

Back in the Clawmobile, Dr. Claw was watching the whole thing.

"Bwa ha ha ha!" he sadistically grinned "Now you will pay for betraying me."

The MAD Agents were pointing guns right at DeFecto.

"See you on the other side DeFecto!" said a MAD Agent, about to pull the trigger.

"No!" DeFecto begged "I'm begging you! I wasn't gonna squeal on Dr. Claw!"

"Don't worry!" said Gadget "I got this! Go go gadget mallet!"

A mallet came right out of Gadget's hat and it hit the MAD Agents right on their skulls, knocking them unconcious and sending them back through the tunnel.

"That took care of them!" said Gadget "Now to make sure they don't come back in. Go go gadget concrete!"

Two arms came out of Gadget's hand and poured a bucket of concrete into the tunnel and it dried in less than instant.

Meanwhile, Dr. Claw was having a video conference with the MAD Agents, who just escaped the tunnel.

"So, is DeFecto dead?" he asked.

"Sorry boss," a MAD Agent shivered "He got away."

"You idiots!" he slammed his fist. "Let me show you how it's really done!"

Claw pressed a button his car's control panel and the screen showed Gadget, Tyson and DeFecto behind the wall.

"Goodbye DeFecto" he sinisterly grinned "And I'm going to destroy you as well Gadget!"

Claw pressed a button on the control panel. Back in the jail cell, Gadget and Tyson had been talking with DeFecto.

"Mr. DeFecto," said Gadget "We'd better get you out of here. It's not safe if Dr. Claw knows you are here."

"Look out!" Tyson shouted.

The missile from Dr. Claw's shooter was flying right towards our heroes. They ducked just in time.

"AAAHHH!" DeFecto screamed.

"You're right" said Gadget "We'd better get outta here."

Gadget picked up DeFecto and he and Tyson went right out of the station and back to the sidewalk.

Back at the Clawmobile, Dr. Claw saw the destroyed and empty jail cell on his monitor.

"Where are they?" he demanded. "Wait! What is that?"

It was Chief Quimby looking all around the jail cell.

"Chief Quimby" Claw sinisterly grinned "They've got one of my men, so I steal one of their's. Fair is far, right MAD Cat?"

"Rrrow" MAD Cat sneered.

"Come," said Dr. Claw "Let's put Chief Quimby on ice."

Claw and MAD Cat walked right out of the Clawmobile and into the police station.

On the other side of the station, Gadget and Tyson were with DeFecto, making sure there were no bad guys near.

"I think I'd rather go back to jail!" he tried to run back into the station "It's much safer there!"

"No you're not!" said Gadget "Go, go gadget arms!"

Gadget extended his arm and grabbed DeFecto.

"Listen Mr. DeFecto," said Tyson "It's too dangerous for you in jail, Claw knows you're there. You have to stick with us."

"You have to trust us sir" Gadget assured DeFecto. "We're taking you to a safe place. As soon as the Chief tells us where it is. Tyson, have you seen the Chief?"

"I think he was going downstairs to the jail." said Tyson.

Meanwhile at some sort of factory, Chief Quimby was trapped in some sort of freezer room.

"Quimby," Claw sinisterly grinned "You're teeth are chattering. Are you afraid of something?"

"If only I c-c-c-could contact Gadget." he shivered.

"Very well," Claw pressed a button on his keypad "Make a call!"

A claw came into the freezer, holding a phone.

Back at headquarters, Gadget handcuffed DeFecto to his arm.

"I'm doing this for your own good Mr. DeFecto," he told him "You can't leave our side."

Just then, the top secret Gadget-Phone rang.

"Wowsers" said Gadget "The top secret Gadget-Phone."

Gadget picked up his hand and spoke into his pinky.

"Hello Chief?" he asked "Where are you? It sounds like your teeth are chattering."

"Is D-d-d-d-DeFecto s-s-safe?" asked the Chief on the other line.

"Sure" said Gadget "Why do you ask?"

"C-c-c-c-Claw has me trapped at the old ice factory outside of town" Chief Quimby explained "Take the d-d-d-drawbridge."

"Got it Chief!" said Gadget "We're coming!"

"Gadget what happened?" asked Tyson.

"Dr. Claw's got the chief" Gadget explained "He's at the old ice factory."

"Why would he kidnap the Chief?" asked Tyson.

"I don't know" said Gadget "If I'm correct, he must want us to give him DeFecto in exchange for the Chief."

"NO!" DeFecto screamed "Please don't take me back to Dr. Claw! He took me from my wife and daughter and threatened to kill them! If I show up, he could threaten all of my relatives or even my life."

Gadget knew what it was like to be the last of your family, so he understood this perfectly.

"Listen sir," Gadget told him "We are not going to trade you for the Chief. We're going to find the Chief and arrest Claw instead. Tyson, you go back and tell the other officers. Once we make it to the factory, we will have the rest of the squad surround the factory and apprehend Claw. When I give the signal, you guys follow the procedure."

"Got it G" Tyson pecked him on the lips and ran back into the station to tell the other officers.

"Don't worry Mr. DeFecto" Gadget assured DeFecto "Once Claw is back in the state penitentiary, you'll be reunited with your family. I know what it's like to lose your family. I lost my brother and my parents. I don't have any aunts or uncles or cousins. So, my niece and I are the last of our kind. I don't want you to end up like that as well. I don't want anyone to end up like that."

DeFecto sobbed and hugged Gagdet "Oh thank you Inspector! Thank you!"

Gadget hugged him back. All this pain DeFecto suffered, being abused and traumatized to the points of turning yourself in and he never met his beautiful baby girl. Gadget knew he had to help Mr. DeFecto, capture Claw and rescue Chief Quimby.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Boy, I know you guys just listened to DeFecto's backstory and I'm sure you guys can see how Gadget can understand that DeFecto doesn't want to be the last of his family, and I'll bet you really thought hard about the trauma and abuse DeFecto must've endured, working for Claw and willingly turning himself in, risking the chances of ever meeting his daughter. Stay tuned!**


	3. Bringing Down the Warehouse

Back at MAD HQ, Dr. Claw was watching Gadget and Tyson make their way to the ice factory.

"Gadget is headed for the factory," Claw sinisterly smiled "Excellent. We must arrange the welcoming party for him. Or should I say...the farewell party."

"Rrrow." MAD Cat meowed.

Back on the road, Gadget and Tyson had been driving to the ice factory.

"Don't worry Mr. DeFecto," Gadget told DeFecto "We'll be at the ice factory soon."

"And Claw will be behind bars" Tyson added.

"P-p-p-please" DeFecto shivered "You can't let him get anywhere near me. I don't ever want to see his face again."

"We won't let him near you," Gadget told DeFecto "I promise."

"Boy," said the Gadgetmobile "Talk about an abusive worklife."

However back underground in the sewer, two of Claw's minons knew Gadget was passing a factory. One of the agents climbed up the manhole and put a tack on the ground, where the Gadgetmobile was heading.

"Gadget is on his way" said the agent to the other one "I've put the tack on the ground."

"Good" said the second agent "Now to inform the boss."

Back on the surface, Gadget was driving the Gadgetmobile when one of the tires hit the needle.

"Yeeeoowww!" the Gadgetmobile shouted "I think I just rolled on something."

"Wowsers" said Gadget "I think we've got a flat tire"

"Come on G," said Tyson "Let's check."

Gadget and Tyson stopped the car in front of an old factory and went outside of the Gadgetmboile to see the problem.

"Looks like we've got a flat tire" Gadget pulled the tack out of the Gadgetmobile.

"Hey!" said the Gadgetmobile "Watch where you pull, man!"

Then, the tire deflated.

"Looks like we're going to have to replace the tire." said Tyson "I'll wait inside."

Tyson went back into the Gadgetmobile to wait for Gadget.

"All units," she spoke into the police radio "This is Officer Jones, we are running a little behind. We'll be at the ice factory in a couple of minutes."

Just then, the spare tire on the Gadgetmobile fell off.

"Whoa," said the Gadgetmobile "Wheelies are falling."

"Wowsers" said Gadget "I'd better get the tire back. Come Mr. DeFecto. You'll be safe with me."

"I hope so," DeFecto stammered.

Gadget went into the factory with DeFecto handcuffed to his wrist.

"This is where the spare tire rolled into." said Gadget "We should find it and be back on the case in no time."

Meanwhile, Dr. Claw saw the whole thing on his monitor.

"Hmmm." he pressed a key on his monitor's keypad and the image of a MAD Agent on a wrecking ball came up "Gadget is in the building. You know what to do."

"Yes Dr. Claw" said the MAD Agent.

"Yes," Dr. Claw cackled "It'll bring the house down."

The MAD Agent swung the wrecking ball into the building and it crashed right into the building.

"AAAAHHH!" DeFecto screamed.

"A wrecking ball!" Gadget gasped "Go, go gadget legs!"

Gadget's legs sprung up and he dodged the wrecking ball right before it hit him, but he was caught in the wrecking ball's string and flung into the air.

"Go go gadget coat!" he shouted.

Gadget's coat inflated like a balloon and started to float.

"Wowsers" he said "What's going on? What's with that wrecking ball?"

"HEELLLLPPP!" DeFecto screamed from back in the warehouse.

"Oh no!" Gadget gasped "Mr. DeFecto's still in there! I've gotta help him!"

When Gadget was trying to float back to the warehouse, the wrecking ball hit him again.

"HELLLPPPP!" DeFecto shouted.

Unfortunetly, Tyson didn't hear or see anything that was going on. She was listening to some music and the Gadgetmobile was turned off, so she didn't hear DeFecto's cries for help or see what was going on.

Good thing Gadget still heard DeFecto's cries for help.

"Hold on Mr. DeFecto!" he shouted "Go go gadget copter!"

Gadget's copter came right out of his hat and he flew back into the copter and grabbed DeFecto.

"Come on Mr. DeFecto!" said Gadget "We'd better get outta here."

Just then, Gadget saw the missing spare tire on the ground.

"Wowsers" he said "There's the tire we were looking for!"

Gadget put DeFecto in his right arm and extended his other arm to grab the tire. They escaped right before the building collapsed.

Just after putting the spare tire into the Gadgetmobile's wheel and went back into the car.

"Huh?" Tyson took off her headphones "Oh hey G! It took you long enough to put the tire back into the wheel. So, what'd I miss?"

"You don't even wanna know" said Gadget.

"Seriously baby," she said "What happened?"

"Well," said Gadget "To make a long story short, a wrecking ball knocked downt he warehouse when we were looking for the tire and we escaped in the nick of time."

"Please," DeFecto quivered "I can't go back! Please, take me away from here."

"Don't worry Mr. D," said Tyson "We'll get you outta here."

"Go go gadgetmobile!" said Gadget.

Gadget drove the Gadgetmobile back onto the road.

He spoke into the police radio "All units, this is Lt. Gadget. We're back on the road. Repeat back on the road."

"Oh Gadget" Tyson hugged Gadget and kissed his cheek between every word "You're okay. I was so worried. I don't worry what I'd do without you."

"Listen honey," Gadget told his partner/girlfriend "I love getting kissed as much as the next cyborg cop, but I'm concerned about that wrecking ball randomly coming on."

"What do you mean G?" Tyson stopped kissing him.

"Well," Gadget explained "It doesn't seem likely for a wrecking ball to appear without warning. This was probably Claw's doing."

"Well, duh" Tyson said sarcastically "Of course it was Claw. Any moron could see that."

"He obviously sent that wrecking ball there on purpose to kill me and DeFecto" Gadget deduced. "After all, who else wants to kill me and knows practically our every move?"

"Well, there is that RoboGadget guy" said Tyson.

"I knew I wasn't safe," DeFecto quivered "Claw knows where I am. I can't be around you anymore!"

"Boy," said the Gadgetmobile "That guy must really be scared."

"Mr. DeFecto," said Tyson "How long have you been under Dr. Claw's control?"

"Five years" DeFecto started to sob.

"Five years?!" Gadget, Tyson and the Gadgetmobile shouted.

"Yes," said DeFecto "It was awful. I spent years thinking about my family and what they were doing. I missed them so much. I always wondered what my daughter looked like or what she was like or how my wife was coping without me."

"Boy, that's awful" said Gadget "What did Claw threaten to do to them?"

"He threatened to kill them and have me watch," DeFecto started to sob "I had no choice but to surrender myself over to him. Since then, I've suffered Claw's abuse and torture and I've pined for my wife and daughter. I don't even know if I can go back to them."

"Don't worry sir," Gadget put his hand on DeFecto's shoulder "I promise to bring you back home and we will stop Dr. Claw. Soon, you'll meet your beautiful baby girl and be reunited with your wife."

"You really promise?" DeFecto sniffed.

"Yes, I do." Gadget assured him.

"Wow" Tyson smiled at Gadget.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Gadget and Tyson are on their way to the ice factory. However, Gadget and Mr. DeFecto almost got killed in that warehouse, which reminded poor DeFecto of his years of abuse from Dr. Claw. Now, Gadget has promised to bring DeFecto back to his family. Will he keep his promise? Is this story getting more emotional? Because I think it is! We have also learned that Gadget doesn't want people to lose their families or homes like he did. Will Gadget live up to his promise and bring DeFecto back to his wife? And will DeFecto's daughter finally meet her long lost father? Stay tuned!**


	4. Frozen in the Factory

Gadget and Tyson were still driving to the ice factory. But back at the factory, Chief Quimby was halfway frozen solid.

"Well Quimby," Claw sinisterly grinned "Gadget is coming to visit you. Oh that fool."

"Rrrow" MAD Cat meowed.

Claw pressed a button on his montior's keypad and the image of a MAD Agent came up.

"Agent 9" he said to his agent.

"Yes Dr. Claw" said Agent 9.

"Gadget is on his way." said Claw "As soon as he's off the bridge, set off the explosives."

"Don't worry Dr. Claw" said Agent 9 "As soon as I set off the explosives, Gadget, Jones and DeFecto will be no more."

Gadget and Tyson drove right to the bridge. Then, they stopped right in the middle of the bridge.

"Yo, G" said Tyson "Why did you stop?"

"I need to see if I can spot the ice factory anywhere" he explained "I just want to make sure we're close."

"Come on Gadget" Agent 9 looked through binoculars back on the mountain "Get off the bridge so I can kill you."

Just then, the bridge started to rise.

"Whoa" said the Gadgetmobile "Either I've just learned to fly or the bridge is drawing."

"Wowsers" Gadget gasped "The bridge is breaking in half."

"AAAHHHH!" DeFecto screamed.

Yes the bridge was rising and that wasn't all, Gadget's legs were on both sides and fell right between the bridge, with his shoes holding on.

"Gadget!" said Tyson "Look out!"

"Huh?" Gadget turned around.

There was a steamboat charging right towards him. At that same time, Agent Nine was watching the whole thing.

"Well," he said "If someone wants to do our dirty work for us, so be it."

The boat was coming towards Gadget and then, it hit him.

"Gadget!" Tyson screamed "No!"

"Well that ain't the least of our problems," said the Gadgetmobile "I'm about to tip over into that river!"

"Hang on Gadgetmobile!" said Tyson "Come on Mr. DeFecto!"

"I don't wanna go!" DeFecto whimpered.

"Just trust me!" Tyson threw him into the car.

Tyson got into the driver's seat and drove the Gadgetmobile right to the other side of the bridge right before it could fall into the river. However, the boat was still coming right towards Gadget and it got him. And if that wasn't enough, Gadget's feet were still on the edge of the bridge and he was being pulled.

"Gadget!" Tyson ran to him. "Hang on! I'll get you outta here!"

"Tyson!" said Gadget "Remove my feet from the bridge edges."

Tyson removed Gadget's feet from the bridge's edges and Gadget was sent flying to the other side of the bridge and into a bush.

"Are you okay Gadget?" Tyson pulled him out.

"Obviously MAD is on our trail," Gadget retracted his legs "We'd better get to the ice factory."

"Right!" said Tyson "Come on!"

"Uh, Tyson?" Gadget held her hand.

"Yes G?" she asked.

"You know when I said I'd help DeFecto get back to his wife and daughter?" he reminded her.

"You meant it didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes.." Gadget admitted "Yes I did."

Gadget and Tyson got back into the Gadgetmobile, only to find something missing.

"Hey!" said Gadget "Where's DeFecto?"

"You mean that mentally traumatized witness you're protecting?" asked the Gadgetmobile "He's right over there quivering with fear."

DeFecto was quivering with fear in the bushes.

"Mr. DeFecto, get out of there." Gadget handcuffed him to his wrist "You need to stay by us at all times."

"No," he shook "I'm not moving at a-"

Gadget took DeFecto back to the Gadgetmobile. Back on the mountain, Agent 9 was still ready to blow up the mountain.

"If you think that was a hairy situation Gadget," he said "Wait'll you find yourself under so much granite."

Agent 9 pressed the plunger on the detonator and rocks came tumbling down towards the Gadgetmobile.

"Look out!" Tyson shouted.

"Wowsers!" Gadget gasped "Go go gadget brakes!"

"Don't need to tell me twice bro" the Gadgetmobile stopped itself.

"Claw must've sent one of his agents to blow us up" said Tyson "We must be close."

"Actually honey, we're here already" said Gadget "Look!"

Gadget pointed to the ice factory which was about a short walk away from where the Gadgetmobile stopped.

"Tyson," Gadget told Tyson "Call all the other officers, tell them to surround the factory and wait for my signal. Come on Mr. DeFecto."

"No!" Defecto held on to his seat "I'm not going in there! Dr. Claw is in there!"

"Listen," said Gadget "You won't have to really face him. I'm using you as bait, that way Claw will think I'm turning you back in and he'll have his guard down. Then, when he has his guard down, the other officers will surround the factory and arrest him."

"I hope so," DeFecto gulped.

"Gadget wait!" said Tyson.

"Yes?" asked Gadget.

"Be careful" she told him.

"Don't worry," Gadget pecked her on the lips "I will."

Gadget and DeFecto walked right into the factory.

"Alright Claw," Gadget shouted "We're here! I've got Mr. DeFecto right here."

"Perfect," Claw watched on his monitor "Right where I want you."

Claw pressed a button on the keypad and a huge block surrounded Gadget. But it wasn't big enough to hold DeFecto.

"What?" Gadget gasped "What's going on here? I'm trapped!"

"Yes, Gadget you are" said Claw over a speaker.

"Dr. Claw!" Gadget turned on his Gadget-Phone "Tyson quick! I-"

Just then, some water was shot into the cube Gadget was trapped in and froze Gadget in a block of ice. Back at the Gadgetmobile, Tyson's walkie talkie went all fuzzy.

"Gadget?" She spoke into the walkie talkie "Gadget! Oh no."

Tyson turned on the police scanner and called all the units.

"Calling all units!" she shouted "This is Officer Jones! Surround the ice factory! Repeat! Surround the ice factory! There's an officer in trouble!"

Tyson ran out of the Gadgetmobile and the police surrounded the factory.

"This is Metro City PD!" shouted an officer from a copter "We have you surrounded!"

"Give it up Claw!" Tyson held up her gun "You're finished!"

"That's what you think Jones" a claw grabbed Tyson and showed her to a conveyor belt "I have a surprise for you!"

It was Gadget, Chief Quimby and DeFecto. Gadget and Quimby were each frozen in a block of ice and DeFecto was handcuffed to the frozen Gadget, unfrozen but still in danger.

"Help!" DeFecto shouted.

"Gadget! Chief!" Tyson gasped "Mr. DeFecto! Claw what've you done?"

"You'll be watching the show" Claw said sinisterly "Watching your boyfriend and boss be chopped into ice cubes and don't worry DeFecto, you'll be joining them."

Claw activated the conveyor belt and the ice chopper was about to chop up and kill Gadget, the Chief and DeFecto.

"HELP ME!" DeFecto shouted.

"No!" Tyson sturggled to get out of the claw "I've...got...to...save them."

Tyson kept struggling and finally broke free from the claw. She jumped onto the conveyor belt.

"Hang on G!" she kept trying to avoid the chopper.

"Excellent," Claw sinisterly grinned "Four for the price of one."

Claw turned the speed dial on the control pad to "MAX" and the conveyor belt started speeding up. Tyson ran on the conveyor belt as fast as she could, but not as fst as the

Just then, the ice blocks and DeFecto were getting close to Tyson, she couldn't run any farther. However, just when they were about to be killed by the chopper, Tyson jumped at the last minute and kicked the ice blocks right off the conveyor belt. I don't know if I mentioned this or not, but Tyson is a third degree black belt in jiujitsu.

The ice blocks crashed onto the ground and freed Gadget and the Chief. They were free, but still frozen.

"G-g-g-g-Gadget" Tyson walked up to Gadget "You okay?"

Gadget was frozen solid.

"W-w-w-we've gotta get him outta here" said Chief Quimby.

"You get him and DeFecto outta here" said Tyson "The other units are surrounding the place."

"Right" the Chief grabbed Gadget and DeFecto and took them out the back door.

"Give it up Claw!" Tyson shouted. "The factory is surrounded!"

"Dr. Claw!" shouted the sergeant "You are now in custody of the Metro City Police Department. Come out with your claws up!"

"That's what you think!" Claw pressed a button on his control panel. "You'll never catch me police!"

Just then, Dr. Claw's MAD Jet came right out of the floor and Claw made his getaway.

"Quick!" Chief Quimby spoke into his police walkie talkie "All units go after him!"

"We cant!" said an officer "He's too fast!"

"Then report back to the station!" said the Chief "We've got an important conference in two hours and I want everyone present!"

While all the units headed back to station, Tyson and DeFecto were looking at Gadget's frozen body.

"What happened?" asked DeFecto.

"The ice must have froze Gadget's hard drive." said Tyson "We'd better take him back to the station to get him reactivated."

"But, what about my family?" asked DeFecto "You promised to take me to them!"

"We'll do it as soon as we get Gadget reactivated," said Tyson "But we have to be quick!"

Tyson and DeFecto took Gadget into the Gadgetmobile and they drove back to the station.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well Dr. Claw has been stopped and the Chief has been saved! But now we got some loose ends, Gadget's hard-drive is frozen and there is an important meeting at the station and DeFecto still has to be reunited with his wife and daughter like Gadget promised. Stay tuned! This aint over folks!**


	5. A Happy Reunion

Tyson, the squad, DeFecto and the Chief arrived back at headquarters. In Gadget's office, Tyson and DeFecto put Gadget onto his chair to reboot him.

"So, how do we restart Gadget?" asked DeFecto.

"Let's see," Tyson opened up Gadget's chest.

"Yikes!" gasped DeFecto "What is that?"

"That's Gadget's insides." Tyson explained "Maybe they have something that could reactivate him."

Tyson then turned on her police flashlight to search through Gadget's insides for something that could restart him.

"Have you found something to wake him up?" asked DeFecto.

Tyson then saw a button on the left of Gadget's stomach "Maybe we should press this button."

Tyson then pressed the red button and Gadget started to reactivate.

"Wowsers!" he woke up "What happened? Tyson? Mr. DeFecto?"

"Gadget!" Tyson started kissing Gadget's entire face "Oh thank god you're okay!"

"Tyson?" Gadget put his hands on her shoulders "What happened? What's going on? Where's Claw?"

"Claw got away" she explained "But we saved the Chief and we're back at the station for an important meeting."

"But I made a promise to Mr. DeFecto," said Gadget "I have to bring him back to his family."

"The Chief said it was mandatory." said Tyson.

"Well, I guess I might as well go" Gadget sighed.

"But what about the promise you made to me?" Defecto asked Gadget.

"Don't worry Mr. DeFecto," Gadget assured him "I'll help you as soon as the meeting is over. In the meantime, you stay here."

Just then, the speaker turned on.

"All officers! Report to the conference room immediately!" the Chief shouted over the intercom.

"Come on G," Tyson grabbed Gadget's hand "We'd better get to the meeting."

"Right" said Gadget "Stay here Mr. DeFecto, we'll be back soon."

Gadget and Tyson sat next to each other at the meeting. The Chief was right at the podium.

"Hello everyone" the Chief said plainly.

"Hello Chief Quimby" said all the officers.

"I'm not happy officers," said Chief Quimby "Not happy."

"Why am I not surprised?" Tyson sarcastically thought.

"Are you rolling your eyes Jones?" the Chief pointed to Tyson.

"No Chief, I'm not" she said.

"Very well then," Chief Quimby then pointed to another officer "You! Officer Williams! Ask me why?"

"Why?" asked Officer Williams.

"Be specific Williams" said Chief Quimby.

"Why aren't you happy?" asked Officer Williams.

"All of your incompetence makes me unhappy!" said Chief Quimby "We were this close to capturing Dr. Claw, but you had to miss the chance to get him! You had to let him get away!"

"Sorry Chief Quimby" everyone said in a deadpan way.

"I want Dr. Claw captured and I don't care who does it!" Chief Quimby shouted "Meeting adjourned."

Everyone went back to their offices to get their things and go home.

"That Chief is so ungrateful" Tyson said to Gadget as she put her jacket on "I saved his life, she should be giving me a raise or something."

"Don't let it get to you honey," Gadget assured her "Being an officer of the law and helping those in need is all the reward in need."

"Doesn't surprise me though," said Tyson "Heroes don't get rewards. They just get a lame-o pat on the back."

"Come on Mr. DeFecto" Gadget said to DeFecto "Time to go."

"Of course inspector," said DeFecto.

Gadget, Tyson and DeFecto got into the Gadgetmobile and started to drive off.

"How are we gonna find DeFecto's wife and kid?" Tyson asked Gadget.

"Well, the first thing we can do is find out her name?" Gadget said sarcastically "Mr. DeFecto, what's your wife's name?"

"Her name is Eleanor," said DeFecto "Eleanor Dixon."

"Do you remember where you live?" Gadget asked DeFecto.

"No, I don't." said DeFecto.

"It's a good thing Penny left her computer book in the car." said Tyson.

Tyson picked up Penny's computer book and typed in DeFecto's wife's name and after a few searches, she found something.

"I found DeFecto's wife's address." said Tyson "She lives on 678 Cree Summer Drive."

"Then that's where we are headed." Gadget proclaimed "Gadgetmobile, set coordinates for 678 Cree Summer Drive."

"You got it IG." said the Gadgetmobile.

And with the speed of a Lamborghini, the Gadgetmobile made it's GPS guidance to DeFecto's wife's house.

"I cant believe it," said DeFecto "I'm finally gonna meet my daughter and reunite with my wife."

After over 45 minutes of driving, our heroes finally arrived at DeFecto's wife's house.

"You have reached your destination." said the Gadgetmobile "678 Cree Summer Drive."

"Well, here we are Mr. DeFecto." said Gadget "Now you're on your own. Go up there and see your wife."

"I don't know," DeFecto said "What if she has moved on or remarried? Or if she doesn't want to see me again? I don't think I can take that kind of rejection."

"Listen, we don't know what we can do unless we try" Tyson assured him.

"Okay" DeFecto breathed deeply "Here we go."

DeFecto walked up the front door and rang the doorbell.

"I'm coming" said a beautiful voice from inside.

"Here goes nothing" DeFecto gulped.

He turned around and got a thumbs up from Gadget and Tyson. The door opened and there was a beautiful red haired woman wearing a purple housedress.

"Nick?" she gasped. "Is that really you?"

"Hello Eleanor." he smiled "It's been a long time."

"Too long." Eleanor smiled back.

They both got tears of joy in their eyes and hugged each other.

"I missed you so much, Nick." she whispered.

"I missed you too honey." he whispered back through tears "I promise, I'll never leave you again."

"Mommy?" said a little girl in the house "Who's at the door?"

"Stella!" she said to her daughter "Come and see!"

"Who's at the door?" asked Stella and she saw her father, for the first time.

"Hello, sweetie." he smiled with tears in his eyes. "It's great to finally meet you."

"D-d-d-daddy?" she gasped.

"Yes, sweetie" he said "I'm daddy."

"DADDY!" Stella jumped up and hugged her father "I've got a daddy!"

Gadget and Tyson looked at the happily reunited family with smiles.

Tyson shed a single tear.

"Whoa baby," said the Gadgetmobile "Are you crying?"

"No," she sniffed "I just got something in my eye."

"You're not fooling me Tyson," said Gadget "I've got tears of joy as well. I lived up to my promise, cause I'm a policeman of my word."

"Gadget..." Tyson put her hand on Gadget's shoulder.

"Yes Tyson?" Gadget asked.

"I'm proud of you" she said "Mr. DeFecto can finally live a happy life with his family and with all the joy he'll probably have, he might live longer and forget about the abuse Claw gave him."

"Yep, Nick is where he belongs." Gadget smiled "He's finally with his wife and baby girl."

"And we've gotta get back to our baby girl too." Tyson added.

"Yeah," said Gadget "Let's go home Tyson."

"I just love a happy ending." Gadgetmobile drove into the sunset.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And I love a happy ending too Gadgetmobile. Looks like it's the end of another Inspector Gadget episode. Gadget has fulfilled his promise and reunited DeFecto...I mean, Nick with his wife and met his long lost daughter at last. Maybe they'll even give Stella some brothers and sisters, who knows? And it feels great to do something big for someone, especially someone as emotionally scarred as DeFecto. Stay tuned for another story coming soon my friends.**

 **In honor of the touching and tearjerking events of this story, please accept my deepest condolences and sympathy for those in France who have suffered and lost their loved ones. Long live France.**


End file.
